


A Good Afternoon

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Holly and Suzy are both pregnant and spend a quiet afternoon together while Arin, Ross and Dan take care of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dear <3

Holly laid on the bed with her feet propped up. They were starting to swell so standing was a little hard. Suzy was feeling the same way and she was waiting for her partner to come back into the bedroom with her. She laid a hand on her swollen tummy and tired to feel anything and nothing. Neither of them were too far along, but along enough that they were showing pregnancy.

 

Suzy came into the room holding a family size bag of potato chips and crawled into bed next to her. Holly curled up underneath Suzy’s arm as she set the chips next to her.

“What’s with the snack?” Holly asked.

“Well, I figured since we’ve decided to have a movie day in bed we need a snack,” Suzy explained.

“Don’t you need popcorn with movies?” Holly teased.

“We don’t have any. I texted Dan and he said he’d bring some home,” Suzy said.

“That’s nice of him,” Holly said as she placed her hand on Suzy’s tummy. There wasn’t much movement yet, but she could feel the baby Suzy was carrying.

 

The movie started and Suzy held Holly close to her. She gently stroked her fingers through her feathery hair. They both demolished the bag of potato chips halfway in the movie.

“Hey, can you pause it so I can get a drink?” Holly asked as she began to sit up.

“Sure,” Suzy helped Holly up and paused the movie as she left the room.

~~

 

She walked down the stairs and as she got to the kitchen she saw Arin finishing putting together a sandwich. Which was surprising since she was sure Arin was going to be at the office until late.

“Hey Arin,” Holly greeted as she opened the refrigerator.

“Hey Holly,” Arin said as he walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and knelt down to plant a kiss on her pregnant tummy.

“How’s the little bird doing?” he asked.

“Little bird?” Holly laughed.

“Well yeah, since you like birds I thought…” Arin embarrassingly looked away, but Holly kissed his cheek.

“It’s cute. I like that nickname for it for now,” she said. Arin smiled and picked up two plates with sandwiches on them.

“I made these for you and Suzy. Dan mentioned how you guys are having some relaxing time, and I wanted to make sure you guys were fed," Arin said as he walked with Holly back to the bedroom.

“Aw well thank you. But don’t you need to be at the office?” Holly asked.

“Nah. I can get stuff done here and if you guys need anything I’ll be downstairs,” he said as they entered the bedroom.

“I wasn’t expecting you, Arin!” Suzy smiled as she saw her husband. He leaned down to kiss her and hand her one of the plates, and gave Holly the other one.

“Thanks, babe,” Suzy said as she took a bite into the sandwich.

“No problem. I was telling Holly how if you guys need anything I’ll be here,” Arin explained.

“You sure?” Suzy asked. Arin nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and planted a hand on each of the girls ankles.

“As long as I’m here you won’t have to get up for anything,” Arin said.

“What if we have to go to the bathroom?” Holly joked. Suzy laughed and Arin shrugged.

“I mean, do what you want but just remember that people sleep in this bed.” Arin kissed both of them and was about to leave before Holly stopped him.

“Oh! Arin,” she called.

“Yeah?”

“Can you grab me some juice, please? That’s why I went downstairs in the first place, but forgot to grab anything,” Holly said and Suzy perked up.

“Oh, me too if you can, please Arin?” she said.

“Anything for my girls.”

 

~~

 

As Holly and Suzy searched for another movie to watch there was a knock on the bedroom door, and Dan walked in not a second later. He was holding onto two bags of popcorn and smiled as he looked at the two of them.

“Hey babes,” Dan greeted.

“Dan!” Holly smiled.

“Hi, Danny!” Suzy said as Dan set down the bags of popcorn on the bed.

“How are my two beautiful ladies doing?” Dan asked as he kissed the both of them.

Suzy and Holly told Dan about their relaxed day and the movie they were watching. Dan gave suggestions on what to watch next. Suzy sat up to grab the bag of popcorn and winced. Her back had been killing her since the first movie started and the pillow was starting to not help. Dan shot up and placed his hand on her back.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah just feeling a little sore,” Suzy explained.

“Yeah same. The bed is nice, but it can only be comfortable for so long,” Holly said.

“Well we can’t have that,” Dan said.

 

He got up and walked out of the room and came back with several different pillows and a blanket. He arranged them so both Holly and Suzy could relax comfortably.

“Thank you, Dan,” they said as he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

“Of course. Gonna take care of both my girls.” Dan smiled.

“You sound like Arin,” Holly said.

“Well it’s true! Arin, Ross, and I are all going to take care of the both of you,” Dan placed a hand on each of the girls' pregnant tummies. He planted a soft kiss on each one then kissed Holly and Suzy.

“Mmm, you’re so sweet Dan,” Suzy said.

“So sweet I’ll give ya cavities,” He joked.

“Oh my god,” Holly and Suzy laughed.

 

Arin came in the room a moment later and stood at the doorway.

“What’s going on in here?” he asked.

“Dan is being a nerd,” Suzy joked as she ruffled Dan’s hair.

“How am I a nerd?” he asked.

“Because you say cheesy shit,” Suzy answered as she kissed him.

“It’s why you love me,” he said as a matter of fact. Arin rolled his eyes and grabbed Dan’s wrist to drag him to the door.

“Let’s leave them alone and let them relax. We’ll make dinner for them,” Arin said.

“But I wanna sit with them more!” Dan protested as he left the room with him. Holly and Suzy laughed as they listened to the sound of the two men go back downstairs.

“They’re so quirky,” Holly said.

“Yeah, that’s why I love them,” Suzy smiled and Holly nodded.

“Me too,” Holly snuggled close to Suzy’s chest and placed her hand on her pregnant tummy.

“Are you scared at all?” she asked.

“Scared of what?” Suzy cocked her head to the side.

“The whole baby thing. Just going into labor and stuff.” Holly was a tad nervous, but she did worry about when the babies actually came.

“Well I mean, yeah. I think about the worst case scenario a lot, but I try to not let it get to me. Doctors visits have been going smoothly and if there is a problem it will hopefully be noticed beforehand,” Suzy said. Holly nodded as she let her head rest against Suzy’s chest. She listened to her heartbeat and she slowly drifted off to sleep, the beginning credits of the movie becoming more distant as she went under.

 

~~

 

_“Should we wake them up?”_   
  


_“I dunno, I don’t want their dinner to get cold,”_

 

Holly stirred as she sat up. The room was considerably darker than it was before. The TV was off and Suzy was curled up next to her asleep. Ross and Arin stood at the doorway and each of them was holding a bowl.  

“What time is it?” Holly asked.

“Not too late, but the sun is down,” Ross said as he walked over to sit next to her. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and kissed her and placed his hand on her pregnant tummy.

“How’s it doing?” he asked.

“Don’t call it ‘it’. Arin says they’re a ‘little bird’,” Holly corrected him.

“Hmm?” Suzy sat up and looked around with a confused expression. Arin set the bowl down and sat at the end of the bed.

“I called the baby ‘little bird’ and Holly seems to like it,” Arin explained.

“It’s cute and I like it,” Holly said.

“What’s cute? And why is it so dark in here?” Dan was standing at the doorway.

“Turn on the light,” Suzy said as Dan did as he was told. Suzy and Holly’s eyes squinted at the bright light, but adjusted easily. Dan sat next to Arin and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his back.

“I was just telling Ross how Arin has nicknamed my baby bump ‘little bird’,” Holly repeated.

“Oh that fits you,” Suzy said.

“Yeah that’s why it’ll be our ‘little bird’,” Holly announced.

“Well if yours is ‘little bird’ then what about Suzy's?” Ross asked.

“Well, Suzy is into bugs and creepy stuff,” Dan said.

“What about ‘little bugger’?” Arin suggested.

“Nah, that’s dumb,” Ross said.

“I kinda like it actually,” Suzy said. Dan leaned in and kissed Suzy’s pregnant tummy.

“Hey there lil’ bugger,” he said in a sing song voice.

“Birdy and Buggy,” Arin said as he wrapped his arms around Suzy.

“Birdy and Buggy!” Dan exclaimed as he laid down. His long form taking up the entire end of the bed.

“If you stay there I’m using you as a footrest,” Holly said.

“Go for it, my dear, use me however you want,” Dan said as he winked at her.

“Alright!” Ross collapsed on top of Dan, knocking the wind out of him.

“Oh my god, Ross! Get off!” Dan shoved Ross onto the floor.

 

Suzy and Holly laughed at their bickering as Arin slid his way in between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them close, giving them each a kiss.

“Hey! How come you get to be between them?” Dan complained.

“Because I took my chance while you two were fighting.” Arin stuck his tongue out at Dan.

“That’s fine. Because I get to do this,” Dan positioned himself at the edge of the bed and began to rub both of Holly and Suzy’s feet, one foot in each hand.

“Oh my god, Dan, that feels great,” Suzy praised which made Dan smile.

“What about my feet?” Arin asked as he shoved his foot in Dan’s face.

“Make Ross do it, I’m busy,” Dan laughed as he pushed Arin’s foot out of his face.

 

The night went on with Arin, Dan, and Ross pampering Suzy and Holly. Whatever they needed they made sure it was taken care of. They spoiled two of the loves of their lives as they carried their little bird and bugger the nine months until birth.


End file.
